The Onsen
by CidVII
Summary: Rukia invites Byakuya on a trip to a wonderful relaxing two week resort to a Onsen up in the mountains, for the two weeks their going to be sightseeing, walking, and sharing the same room. Ichigo and his friends are going to be attending this trip as wel.
1. Chapter 1

The day Hisana died hurt Kuchiki Byakuya to the point where he couldn't breathe, he cried for nights and days. She was everything to him; not having her by his side was lonely. A year after he found her sister Rukia… When he first layed eyes on her he saw the sweet Hisana, but then realized that there were in fact differences between them. When Rukia agreed to his proposal of adopting her he was glad that he fulfilled Hisana last wish, but when Rukia looked up at him her eyes were even brighter than Hisana's. He couldn't bear looking at her; if he looked at her he might lose control.

When Kurosaki popped up to save Rukia, his pride was crushed that day. Not by Kurosaki, but him. It was his fault for not protecting Rukia, he should've waked up. When Rukia forgave him that night when Kurosaki left back to the World of the Living, he had done something that he didn't even know he still could do. He fell in love. Not just because Rukia looked like Hisana, but because Rukia was just everything. She was alive. And she could love. Hisana loved Byakuya, but she could never love him the way he loved her. Once the winter war ended Byakuya seemed to change a little, he talked to Rukia more. Rukia smiled a lot while she was with him, Byakuya tried to smile too, but he couldn't. He's still trying to get over Hisana after fifty-one years already.

* * *

><p>The morning hit and Rukia opened her bright purple eyes. She got up and dressed into her Shihakusho. In two more days she would be going to that Onsen trip with Ichigo and his Friends. Rukia hadn't told Byakuya thought and the room she payed for already was for two people so she told the people she would be attending with her brother. All she had to do was tell her brother, she's kept this a secret for a week already.<p>

Rukia put the magazine that showed where they would be staying in her Shihakusho and tiptoed down stairs to the dining room. She peeked through a crack in the door and seen Byakuya was already present and was seated, the breakfast was beaming and look so good Rukia was drooling already. She shook her head and opened the door slowly and tip toed inside since Byakuyas eyes were closed.

Byakuya's eyes open slowly. He saw Rukia slowly taking her seat.

"What are you doing?"Byakuya said looking as Rukia jumped in surprise.

_Damn!_

After eating Rukia asked if she could talk with Byakuya, it was very important she said. When she said that Byakuya freaked out in his head IS SHE PREGNANT! SHE"S MARRYING KUROSAKI! OH HELL!

"Nii-sama you see, Ichigo…"She trailed off looking like she didn't know how to tell him. Byakuya's heart started thump and he could he could hear it in his ears. "Ichigo invited me to a tropical Onsen, see," She said with a huge smile on her face holding the magazine flyer. "You see the room I got is for two people so I told the place that I would be bringing my brother which is you. So Nii-sama will you come?"Rukia said putting on the cute innocent face which no man can resist. Byakuya sighed and looked at her cuteness.

"No."Byakuya said calmly. Rukia was going to bring his ass whether he liked it or not, he's been in this mansion ever since the winter war ended, he's like a freaking Robot only ordered to do paperwork and then come back home.

"I guess I'll just ask Renji."Rukia said getting up. "Okay."Byakuya said looking at her as she smiled in triumph.

"How long are we staying?"Byakuya said sipping his tea as Rukia munched on some strawberries.

"Two weeks."Rukia said.

"Where were staying is it private?"Byakuya asked with his eyes closed.

"Well we all payed for that one…yeah it is, our Onsen are together."Byakuya was about to spit out the tea he was just drinking. Picturing Rukia without anything on.

"By that I mean you guys have you own and we have our own and then we have another one in each room we'll be staying in."Rukia said with her mouth full of strawberries.

"When do we go?"Byakuya asked.

"In two days."Rukia said. "How long did you know about this?"Byakuya asked opening his eyes, to see strawberry goo all over Rukia's cheeks and mouth, she kept eating them too.

"A week."Rukia answered and before she knew it Byakuya was wiping off all the strawberry goo from her cheeks. Rukia began to blush a little at how close he was. Rukia has never actually felt any kind of feeling for him, she thought he was the hottest man in the world, but that was it. Recently she's been so blushy around him.

* * *

><p>"So Nii-sama what do you want to do since were on vacation?"Rukia asked Byakuya blushing bright red at the way she sounded. "I'm not sure. Usually I just do paperwork or write in my journal." Rukia almost busted up at the way he said it, he sounded like such a confused old man.<p>

"I know what we can do, here follow me."Rukia said grabbing his hand and rushing him to her room.

"Wait! Rukia! What are you doing?"Byakuya said a little loud when Rukia sat him on her bed and then ran to her closet and grabbed a pack of cards.

"You know how to play 21, right?"Rukia said smiling as Byakuya blushed at his perverse thoughts.

"Yes, I do."Byakuya inhaled out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Review please.<strong>

**Next chapter: Preparing for leave**


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya woke up and sat by his small desk writing in his journal. As he was writing he remembered that time when she forgave him.

_She had been sitting on the grass admiring the Sakura tree he had, he accidently scared her because of his quietness, Rukia smiled when he sat next to her. He looked at her smile, his heart melted just staring at it, it was a lot like Hisana but different. _

"_I'm sorry Rukia, I can never forgive myself."He said lowering his head. Rukia lifted his head so that he was looking at her again. "Don't put yourself down."Rukia said blushing a little since this is the first time he's ever actually conversated with her. _

"_It was my duty to protect at all costs, you are my pride, you are the promise I made with Hisana, and I failed. Rukia…please…"Byakuya started to cry a little. Rukia notice this when her shoulder became soaked. She hugged him there while the moon glistened on both of them. Byakuya looked up at Rukia and Rukia looked at Byakuya. "I forgive you, you…I…don't worry…you haven't failed because I'm still alive, you saved me from Aizen, and it wasn't Ichigo. It was you. So you did keep your promise and…"She lowered her head to his head and whispered in his ear, "Your pride is safe here in your arms." Byakuya hugged her tight with tears streaming down his cheeks, Rukia hugged him back. _

Byakuya blushed a little while remembering; he smiled too at how beautiful Rukia looked in that purple kimono it made her eyes brighter and glossy. Byakuya got up and went over to Rukia's room and looked at her as she slept still even though she's supposed to be awake already, but it's alright, she works really hard as a shinigami and a sister.

Rukia eventually woke up and she had a plan to play on Byakuya. She thought up an idea she could do, as she was sitting on the floor getting all the things together, a knock came at the door she jumped in surprise and quickly rushed the things under her bed as the door opened to reveal Byakuya in a dark blue Yukata, you can tell it was really expensive.

"Rukia you're still not dressed?"Byakuya said looking at Rukia up and down. Her hair was sticking up in a lot of places, her clothes were winkled, and she looked like she did back in Rukongai. Rukia smiled shyly and scratched the back of her head nervously while standing like she was hiding something. "Rukia are you hiding something from me?"Byakuya said examining her suspiciously. "No."Rukia said plainly and rushed him out. "Don't worry Nii-sama everything's fine I'll be down stairs faster than you can say Rukia." Rukia said pushing him out and closing the door softly. Byakuya stood by the door.

"Rukia."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked in here closet and got out a soft light blue Yukata with chrysanthemums designs on it. Rukia met up with him in the living room looking so cute and sexy that Renji fell off the couch he was sitting on, from a bloody nose.<p>

"Renji what are you doing here?"Rukia said looking to Renji and then to Byakuya who was coughing a little into a napkin. "I came to take you both on a cool festival that's going on in Rukongai, it's festivals we always least to sneak into. Remember Rukia?"Renji smirked, strangely recovering somehow from his nosebleed. "Oh! I remember that one where that guy tried to rape me."Rukia said cluelessly without thinking. Renji looked to Byakuya who was already death glaring at Renji with a dark aura around him. "Um, no a different one…the one where we stuffed our faces because of that nice Noble man Nagayama-san."Renji said smiling at remember that feast they had. "Oh! That one, yeah that was a really nice man, it'll be nice to see him again."Rukia blushed at remembering and Byakuya noticed that this man was very amazing to Rukia. She might even be interested in him. After all he is a couple of years older than her.

Byakuya's face hardened while thinking about Nagayama, Byakuya never did like him; he was such a pain and a player. He would look like a nice guy, but really he was not. Plus he just recently got married to a girl from another clan, he's even with child, well his wife .Byakuya let out a long sigh of relief.

There were so many nice things there, but Byakuya new that they were all cheap and fake, but Rukia just loved everything and Renji well he was just being as happy as her, god it felt like he was the father and both of them were his kids. Byakuya just sweat dropped at the thought, but he was enjoying himself because Rukia would sometimes grab his sleeve and tell him "look, look Nii-sama" or "Nii-sama are you having fun" or "Nii-sama look at what I won", god she was just so innocent. Renji caught the way Byakuya looked at Rukia and it hit him, he knew then and there that Byakuya had a thing for Rukia, but he could tell that Byakuya just recently started acting like that. Renji was surprised he wasn't disturbed at the scene; he was slowly losing the feeling he had for Rukia anyways. All he knew was that Rukia was in for a crazy ride and that, that Onsen trip is going to be one hell of a trip.

"Hang in there Rukia."

* * *

><p>When Rukia and Byakuya arrived home after saying bye to Renji and leaving festival, Rukia raced right up to her room and closed the door behind her. She went under her bed and got out that thing she was working on since the morning. Byakuya went to his room and wrote in his journal about today after that he took a little nap.<p>

"_So Byakuya-sama you have a thing for ?"A deep voice said._

"_What if I do?"Byakuya answered. _

"_Are you going to do anything?"The deep voice said revealing itself._

"_Senbonzakura," Byakuya said looking up at his Zanpaktou while he sat on a small bench. "I feel so warm around her, my heart starts beating fast whenever I'm around her or when she smiles."Byakuya said pushing his hair back from his face. _

_Senbonzakura laughed and sat down next to his master. _

"_You're falling in love with her."Senbonzakura said smiling under his mask. Byakuya's eyes widened. _

"_What! This can't be! How did this happen?"Byakuya said blushing._

"_It happens, don't blame anyone. You gotten so close to her that you just feel more love for her than you used to, something she did or said to you made you start feeling more for her."Senbonzakura said while Byakuya calmed down and stood calm again. _

"_It was…that night after I saved her from Aizens blade. Were sitting in the garden outside my room and I…got so sad and she comforted me, like Hisana used, but it was different, I felt more care and love," Byakuya said looking up into the dark sky. "It was when she said "Your pride is here in your arms."Byakuya finished blushing. _

"_That was the same night I first kissed Sode no Shirayuki."Senbonzakura said a Byakuya gaped in shock. _

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you me and Shirayuki have thing going on right now."Senbonzakura said sweat dropping while Byakuya blushed at the thought of them together. _

Rukia went into Byakuyas room and stood there in silence seeing that he was asleep. She looked around the room and then placed the small gift on his desk. Before when she was about to leave she thought it be the perfect chance to do this.

When Byakuya awoke he noticed there was something on his desk, he grabbed the box shaped present and opened it to reveal him and Rukia in a picture they took a couple year before the winter war started. Actually that was just a framed one that had a cherry blossom design on the cover; there was a black photo album. He opened it and looked in it; there were so many picture of off guard pictures she took of him and other people in soul society. She wrote under some pictures, it was so cute when he hit the section where she was at. There were so many cute pictures of her.

Then when hit a photo of Ichigo and Rukia he got mad and was about to crumble it intill he found a picture of her and him that night. Then when he hit a blank page he saw a new picture that was just recently taken. Byakuya's face was doodled and there was Rukia holding the peace sign smiling.

"RUKIA!"He screamed while Rukia just cracked up in her room.

Byakuya dropped the photo book and went running to her room. Rukia dived out her window and ran while Byakuya flash stepped after her and eventually caught her. She giggled while just laughed too.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was long and good. I'm trying to not let them fall in love so quickly, I know it may seem kinda like that's happening, but this is just the beginning, there's alot of many chapters to come so, i hope you all stick around to see it happen. Sorry that I uploaded a little late or whatever, I kept on trying to figure out what I should write since this is the last time there going to be all brother and sister around eachother. I mean well their not going to rush!...<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Thanks to all of you who review too:)**

**Next chapter: The Onsen **


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya had stood up all night thinking over his deceased wife, as rukia became to get older as the days went he saw her as she formed to look even more like Hisana. He kept on remembering the times he shared with Hisana and even sobbed over it, all by himself, he thought. As he got up and dressed the matter still stood with him, his expression remained passive and unreadable.

Rukia stood in the living room waiting for Byakuya so they can go and get there gigais, and get on the road, Rukia was so happy she wanted to scream. As rukia hugged herself, Byakuya was came into view and he stared at her as he approached the living room, she was really starting to look more and more like Hisana. Rukia looked up at him as she smiled in excitement knowing they were gonna go now, she didn't even notice his passive expression. Byakuya and Rukia got into their gigais and headed to the world of the living, where they had a black Toyota prius, Byakuya drove and Rukia stood next to him.

Byakuya had memorized the directions last night since he was up all night. Byakuya looked forward as he drove with his stern expression; his mind was still on the matter between Hisana. As he drove on he remembered a time with Hisana:

"_Oh Byakuya, do you have to be so mean with your subordinates? Look there afraid of you, that's why they don't get there work done, there probably nervous of what you're going to do next."Hisana said softly to Byakuya as he stood staring at his garden. _

"_If I am not strict then they will become lazy and not get anything done, I will have squad with nothing, but dead weight."Byakuya said harshly in his deep voice. Hisana looked at Byakuya as he held his ground as he sat looking out to his beautiful garden. Hisana came from behind him and massaged his shoulders and then put her arms around him and hugged him. _

"_Byakuya don't be so uptight, why can't you act like a human that actually has feelings around them, you're nice to me why can't you be nice to them?"Hisana said as she settled beside him. _

"_Don't compare yourself with them; they are soul reapers of the soul society that should live up to the name that bides them to who they are."Byakuya said as he still stared off to the garden still refusing to look at her. _

"_One of them said something to you, didn't they?"Hisana said as she coughed a little. Byakuya winced._

"_One of the men came to my office and told me to my face:_

'_You are but noble trash that doesn't care about anyone but yourself. I feel bad for your wife that she has to put up with you all day; she probably doesn't even love you.'_

_He told me the truth and I couldn't say anything all I did was call the guards and they took him away."Byakuya said sternly as Hisana just looked at him. _

"_You do have feelings; you care about me and I love being with you Byakuya."Hisana said as she smiled up at him. _

"_But don't love me the same way I love you."Byakuya said looking down at her as Hisana stared into his slate violet eyes and her smile still stayed as Byakuya leaned down and kissed her. _

They had never actually had sex, but only like made out or just kissed, Hisana just only loved Byakuya as a friend, but Byakuya loved her more. Byakuya still stared out of the window as he drove his eyes became a little watery, but Byakuya it away and breathed in air and let it out. He looked to Rukia who seem to be messing with a Chappy doll.

She looked so much like her, but was not her, she was so much different, she was stronger and didn't let people walk all over her, she stood her ground. Byakuya looked back to his driving as Rukia hugged her chappy doll and then looked at it again.

Rukia stood in the car as Byakuya drove, she messed with her chappy doll Byakuya got her awhile back and then she began to look at the magazine of where they would be staying. Her eyes lit up at seeing all the stuff they had there and especially for the private customers, finally she put her hard days of work money into this fabulous resort. Rukia just beamed in happiness as she hoped they would get closer to the Onsen.

"Nii-sama, are we there yet?" Rukia questioned as she looked to him. Byakuya kept looking forward, he had always hated that word are we there yet?

"Yes it should be coming up soon."He said still looking forward. Rukia just stared at him and then stood at the edge of her seat and looked forward out to the road. It was empty and they had been driving for hours, it was already six p.m. the sky was becoming dark already, right they were on an empty road in the middle of nowhere. It was scary it was like a scene from a movie, nothing but big mountains surrounding them and no cars just road, hopefully Byakuya wouldn't be an idiot and stop because he saw something like those idiots in movies. Rukia put on her jacket since it was getting cold and hugged her chappy doll and put her hood over her head not wanting to look out.

Byakuya noticed her fear.

"You want me to stop?"He said as Rukia turn to him. "Please No."She said in a whisper. Byakuya was shocked at how scared she was, she must've seen way to many scary movies with Ichigo. Rukia sat in her seat and hugged herself as she became sleepy. Byakuya looked back to the road and saw a very light up area ahead; he pulled up and saw they were at their destination. It was a very beautiful place, it must've cost a lot just for one night and they were going to stay a while just who paid for all this?

He reached over to Rukia, but she was asleep, so he slowly shook her, but she didn't budge so he got their bags off the car. As he was settling their bags by the car he noticed a young teen with bright orange long hair coming towards him.

"Byakuya it's good to see you! Where's Rukia?"Ichigo asked as he greeted. "She's asleep in the front seat."Byakuya said plainly in his deep voice. Ichigo smiled and walked towards the side where Rukia was sleeping.

"RUKIA WAKE THE HELL UP!"He screamed as rukia eyes opened and she was flared and got off the car.

"Shut the hell up! You stupid son of a-"

"Rukia."Byakuya said.

"You're the one who made me all scared now, because of all those stupid scary movies! You orange piece of sh-"

"Rukia."Byakuya said as he looked to her and Rukia looked to Byakuya and then to Ichigo.

"You're going to get a whipping tonight."Rukia said in a dead voice.

"You know when you say it that way you make it sound seductive and seducing."Ichigo said looking to Rukia as she blushed.

"You're thinking wrong that's why, your perverted strawberry!"Rukia shouted in his face as she got her bag from Byakuya. Ichigo smirked playfully as Rukia just closed her eyes and smiled back, Byakuya just looked at the two and lifted an eyebrow, and he got his bag and then locked up the car intill he noticed she left her chappy doll she takes with her everywhere. Rukia was like a child even though she was actually an adult; he grabbed and walked towards the mirrored doors.

Byakuya walked and looked at their room was a modern styled room; they had a view of a river and the Mount Fuji. Byakuya noticed Rukia barely coming in as she finished with her friends and beating up Ichigo, she looked very tired. Rukia sat at the small table in the center of their room and Byakuya sat down too.

"Well what do you think?"Rukia said barely keeping her eyes open.

"I think you should get some rest."Byakuya replied plainly. Rukia just looked at him, he was so hard to handle sometimes, and it was like living with a robot. Rukia went to her bed and fell on it not even bothering to change her clothes or anything.

Byakuya let out breath as he went into the bathroom and changed in his pajamas which were a black silk; he combed his hair and then settled in bed with Rukia's chappy doll on his bed.

A little later around 11:00 p.m. Rukia awoke and put her pajamas which were yellow with chappy all over them, she got out of bed to go get something. Byakuya awoke to feel someone pulling on his sleeve, he looked to see Rukia.

"Nii-sama I can't find my chappy doll, do you know where it is?"Rukia whispered as Byakuya looked at her. He nodded and stood sitting up on the bed and reached over by his feet and grabbed the doll and gave it to her.

"Thank you."Rukia said as she hugged and then walked out the room.

Byakuya just rubbed his temples and went back to sleep, she was like a child a very beautiful attractive one at that, and a very mature one. How can a person be so pure and look so delicate? Byakuya just closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"_Byakuya, can I sleep with you?"Hisana questioned as she stood by his shoji door letting in the moonlight. _

"_You don't have to ask, do whatever you like."Byakuya said as he scooted over as Hisana lyed down and hugged Byakuya. Byakuya hugged her back as he put the covers around them. Hisana looked up at him and smiled as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. _

"_Hisana, can I…"Byakuya trailed off thinking about what he was about to do and say. Byakuya kissed her and she kissed back and they kissed eachother as Byakuya began to hug her closer to his body and she put her arms up in defense as he became more active. _

"_I can't."Hisana said as she broke from kissing him. They had tried to do it so many times but it was always her who had got scared, but Byakuya did not get upset he just obeyed her word. _

"_Hisana…"Byakuya trailed off as he kissed her and then hugged her body. _

"_It's okay if you don't want to."Byakuya said. "You want to though, I'm sorry."Hisana said as she looked into his eyes. _

"_If you don't want to then I'm not going to take advantage of you because of my wants."Byakuya said. _

"_You are good man, Byakuya. I'm sorry I can't do what you want."Hisana said as she hugged him. Byakuya just rubbed her head and they both fell asleep. _

"_I love you, Hisana."_

Byakuya awoke and stood sitting up and looked over to his right side, remembering Hisana right there he rubbed the empty spot right there. Byakuya got up and went to get some water from the kitchen; he drank it down and sat out at the balcony looking at Mount. Fuji as dawn approached.

Rukia later awoke. She got up and put on a blue long sleeved thermal and light skinny jeans and she freshened up and then walked into the living room where she met with Byakuya.

He wore a white thermal with dark black jeans and black converse and his hair was down and neatly combed. They had room service and the food looks so cool and Rukia beamed as she brought the platters to the table. They ate and then walked out of there room to meet up with Ichigo. Rukia grabbed her jacket and then grabbed Byakuyas large one and handed him it.

"Don't want to get sick now."Rukia said smiling up at him as he took the jacket and put it on. Rukia just looked at him and walked fast so she could hurry.

"Well what took you two so long, what showing Byakuya how to play paddy cake?"Ichigo laughed as Rukia smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't talk about Byakuya like that!"Rukia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever."Ichigo said as Chad waved hello to Rukia. Rukia went over to Chad and Orihime and talked with them as Byakuya sat down across from Ichigo. He closed his eyes and thought as Rukia talked with her friends, Byakuya really did not want go on the trip, but he couldn't see that red pineapple go with her.

There really good friends and sharing a room with eachother, what would happen, Byakuya could not see himself being at Rukia's wedding as she walked down the aisle with another man. Rukia just look so much like Hisana, it would be like seeing Hisana go with another man besides him. It just bothered Byakuya on how he would get easily jealous if he saw another man by Rukia, but one day she would find that one man and Byakuya would have to let her go.

Byakuya winced as he thought, Ichigo happen to look and notice Byakuya deep in thought.

'Wow Rukia, you said he was different. This guy reeks of annoyance,' thought Ichigo as he looked at Byakuya sit there. 'How could he think at a moment like this? I mean come on were in the most classic place ever! Oh wait he's a noble he's probably seen things way better than this, huh?' thought Ichigo as he put a hand on his chin in thinking position. 'Byakuya's wife died one year after he found Rukia, so that was like fifty years ago, I wasn't even born yet. So anyway, that means Byakuya hasn't got laid in fifty one years!' Ichigo busted up laughing making everyone stop and look at him.

"I'm sorry, I happen to be thinking something really funny."Ichigo said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Byakuya looked at him and then look to Rukia who seemed to be talking with Orihime. Ichigo looked to Byakuya and smirked, thinking of a master plan.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uryu, Chad! I have an idea."Ichigo said as he stood sitting in his room. "What is it?"Chad said as Uryu just looked at the Orange idiot.<p>

"Okay so Byakuya hasn't got laid in over fifty one years, so I figured we can take him to a gentlemen's club that's a little far from here."Ichigo smirked as Uryu blushed and Chad sweat dropped.

"Captain Kuchiki doesn't really seem to be the type who likes things like that; I mean what if he attacks one of the dancers."Uryu said pushing his glasses up as he blushed.

"A man who hasn't got laid in that long, please there is no way he'll be able to resist."Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Ichigo what if he gets mad or what if Rukia finds out, she'll be very upset."Chad said.

"Well the girls are gonna stay here anyway, and it's not like there gonna know. We'll just tell them were going on an all guys day out. They'll understand."Ichigo said smiling.

"I don't know."Chad said crossing his arms.

"Trust me, everything will be alright."Ichigo said patting Chad's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back, sorry for the wait for any of you who like this story. I happened to look back over the chapters of this story and saw all th mistakes I've made. So while I wrote this I decided to change the attitudes between Rukia and Byakuya, as I looked over on how they acted they seemed to actually be falling in love faster than I wanted. So while I wrote this I made sure to turn Byakuya back to his robotic stone ways. Isn't that funny on how Ichigo want's to take Byakuya to a Gentlemens club. I thought it was funny.<strong>

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Next Chapter: Gentlemens club**


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia awoke very early in the morning since she wanted to go out with Orihime to have an all girls day and Orihime told her about some really cute guys around the town and Rukia couldn't wait to get out and flirt a little, since Byakuya's always with her and always driving away the guys, this is her chance to get back in the game. Rukia put on a yellow long sleeved blouse with a bit of her small cleavage showing and then put on some light blue skinny jeans and black converse as well as a black little jean jacket that seem to warm her very much and a light colored scarf. She grabbed her small purse and slowly wrote a note for Byakuya and then left it on the kitchen counter, she opened the front door slowly and then slowly closed it behind her.

Rukia looked down the hallways and then walked for Orihime's, as Rukia walked to Orihime's room she thought of how slick she was and how much of an idiot her nii-sama was to not hear and that he must be totally knocked out, but she was actually half right. Byakuya had gotten up even earlier than her and took a walk to a Convience store that was a little far from the Onsen and went to buy sleeping pills since he was having trouble sleeping, but even from being a little far from Rukia, Byakuya knew she left because of her spiritual pressure and over–protective-brotherly- instincts.

Rukia got to Orihime's and they both left for the spa they were going to go to, they went to the front where a car was waiting for them. As they went in it and drove away Byakuya watched in silence and wondered if he should follow or just give Rukia space to have fun with girls, but girls do attract attention especially very beautiful ones like Rukia and Orihime, especially Orihime. Byakuya just brushed it away and went to their room, when he got to the room; he saw a note on the counter in the kitchen and read it.

_Dear Nii-sama,_

_Good Morning, Nii-sama, you're probably wondering where I'm at, I went with Orihime and we both went to go have a girls day so please don't come looking for me. I'll be back at about 11:00 p.m. or 12:00 a.m. so don't worry, plus Ichigo told me about taking you out with the guys and having a guy's day out so have fun Nii-sama. Anyway, I'll see you tonight or tomorrow I guess, and please Nii-sama don't worry about me just relax and enjoy whatever Ichigo and the guys have planned out for you. Bye._

_Rukia Kuchiki_

Byakuya just winced a little at the Nii-sama, but smiled at seeing her little bunny doodles around the white sheet of paper, Byakuya put the piece of paper in his pocket and thought.

Why would Rukia be coming back so late? Just where else were they going besides the spa? Byakuya started to worry but then thought of what Rukia said and tried to calm down. He popped one of the sleeping pills in his mouth and gulped down a glass of water and went to bed trying to not worry about Rukia.

* * *

><p>Rukia stood amazed at everything in the spa and as well as Orihime, but not really since she's used to going a lot with Tatsuki. Rukia and Orihime first got some massages by really sexy young buff guys and then went to the mud bath, and tried everything the spa had to offer; luckily they had enough money for everything.<p>

When Rukia and Orihime were done with everything they looked like the most gorgeous beings on the universe, their skin was glowing and their hair was so shiny and smooth. Rukia and Orihime giggled.

Rukia and Orihime went to go sit down in a small little café and talk girl talk.

"So what's up with you and Renji?"Orihime asked since Rukia had been talking to Renji a lot lately and hanging him a lot lately.

"Nothing, I just like to be around him, he's my only family."Rukia said truthfully. Orihime just smirked knowing even Rukia was unsure about her and Renji.

"You love him?"Orihime asked smiling as Rukia's face went flushed.

"What are you talking about? That was one time and we told each other it would never happen again!"Rukia said putting her hand in deny.

"Did you ever tell Byakuya about it?"Orihime said taking a drink of her hot chocolate since it was cold climate by Mt. Fuji.

"No…It's not like we actually…you know…we were just drunk…you know…and naked while hugging each other…you get the point."Rukia said blushing back at the thought of her and Renji that day.

"Well you guys were in the World of Living that day and Byakuya was back in Seretei, you know if he finds out he's going to demolish Renji, he's-"Orihime said but was stopped in mid sentence by Rukia.

"I know, but why should he know? That's my business! Whatever I do is what I do and that's that! Now let's enjoy our nice hot chocolate."Rukia said in triumph and with a big grin on her face.

"You go Rukia!"Orihime said as they cheered with their hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was in the most uncomfortable place, it was so tempting, but Byakuya tried to keep himself from giving into temptation. Any guy would think this is paradise and maybe he would if he was carefree self again which was when he was a teenager. He got about 20 lap dances already and didn't even asked to be touched, he just tried to enjoy himself like Rukia said. He looked over at Ichigo and the guys were having the times of their lives even Chad and he's normally quiet.<p>

Byakuya stood in the bathroom and washed his face and just stared at the mirror and wondered why he even agreed to come to such inappropriate and perverted place. Maybe he only agreed because Rukia told him to have fun, wait did she know where they were taking him and was okay with it? No, Rukia wouldn't be okay with something like this? Questions flooded Byakuya's mind as he walked back to the guys and the room with loud music and lights with pole dancers and naked women.

Flashback:

_Byakuya stood in front of Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad who looked like they had something on their minds and with stupid Ichigo's grin and Uryu's blush he knew it wasn't good at all._

"_So Byakuya, I'm sure Rukia told you that we were going to take you out for a boy day right?"Ichigo said with hands together as if he were praying._

"_Yes, I am well aware."_

"_So it's…well a Gentlemen's club called the "Flamingoes" and we'd thought it be cool if we took you there since you know were guys and all."Ichigo smiled and Chad sweat dropped._

_Byakuya just stared at them for a long while and tried to decide whether he should go or he should kill Ichigo for clearly making fun of his Sex life. _

"_Tell me where Rukia went."Byakuya said sternly with cold eyes that sent shivers down the guys._

'_God I was hoping he wouldn't ask and Rukia told me not to say anything! Okay just lie to him! Say they're not going to a nightclub, but that they spent their day at the spa and went into town and to the stores and all that other girly shit! Fuck Rukia owes me big!' Ichigo thought as he smiled nervously._

"_They went out to the spa, chat at some café, and then go into town and see the nice clothes they have and souvenirs and that's all."Ichigo said._

_Byakuya just nodded in approval and grabbed his jacket and scarf and went with them, knowing that it was going to be very uncomfortable and tempting._

End of Flashback:

"So that's how I got here" Byakuya said to himself. He looked down at his watch that read 10:00p.m, it was so late and he was worried for Rukia. Ichigo said they were just going to go to the spa, café, and stores (And all that girly shit), had he been and covered for Rukia.

Byakuya just drank his beer and sat thinking as the guys next to him were probably making out with some chick or getting a lap dance.

* * *

><p>Different colored lights flashed and music filled the room as people danced on the dance floor to the music and some drank or sat and watched.<p>

Rukia stood with Orihime sitting down by the bar drinking some sake and talked to her about thing in soul society as well as earned some weird stares that over heard her. Rukia was dressed in the same thing but had a yellow tank top that showed a little of her cleavage and her little black jacket. Orihime hair was straightened and she wore jeans with a rippled top with no straps and black converse.

"Rukia?"A familiar voice said in back of Rukia and Rukia jumped out the familiar voice that she loved to here.

"Renji?"Rukia questioned as she turned to look at the redhead who was dressed rather attractively, he wore a black sleeved thermal that showed off his incredible body and gray pants with dark shoes and warm looking jacket.

"Wow what a surprise to see you, I didn't know you were staying here at Mt. Fuji resort, hey you know they have a theme park not too far from here, anyhow how are you doing?"Renji said with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm wonderful, what are you doing here Renji? I thought you were going to finish all the paperwork that you had."

Rukia said smiling in happiness to see Renji.

"I did, honestly, but I won't be able to stay her for that long due to the absent of both Taicho and fuku-taicho, they need some someone to fill the squad. I'll only get to be here for two days and then I have to leave, so where's Byakuya and that annoying strawberry."Renji said smiling and laughing a little.

"You know I'm actually not really sure where Ichigo took Nii-sama; he said something about a boy's day out and not to worry that Nii-sama's in safe hands."Rukia said thinking back Ichigo's evil face and Renji just blushed already knowing where Ichigo took him.

"Well you want to dance?"Renji said laughing a little blushing and scratching his head.

"Sure, Orihime are you going to?"Rukia to Orihime should have been and seen out on the dance floor grinding against some guy and going wild as the music pumped.

The song "Rude boy" by Rihanna came on and Renji grabbed Rukia's hand and led her out on the dance floor as Rukia laughed and they danced and went against each other's body. Discovering new places and new things about each other, Rukia just smiled and laughed as Renji laughed as well as he held onto Rukia's body and they danced there.

Byakuya was dizzy and could barely see, all he did at the gentlemen's club was get drunk and be lap danced on and had very nice ass in his face. Byakuya needed to throw up and have some water, the guys were walking all drunk except Chad and Uryu, Byakuya was the drunkest of all. He fell off the curb and was helped up by Ichigo who laughed and waddled as he walked.

They got to the Onsen and helped Byakuya to his room and the bathroom where he threw up and the guys held his hair well actually put it up in a bun. They helped him to his bed and stood there staring at him like fools, especially Ichigo he had the dumbest grin and was so drunk.

"Where's Rukia?"Byakuya managed to say and looked up at the guys.

"Where she at guys, y' know? Isn't she out having fun like us?"Ichigo hiccupped and Uryu stared at him as he passed out.

"I'll call her."Chad said getting out his phone and out putting it to his ear.

Hello?

"Rukia, Byakuya wants to know where you're at."

What! Tell him I'm about to come home.

"She said she's about to come home."Chad said to Byakuya who nodded his head.

Hey Chad how is he?

"He's wasted."

Wow! What did you guys do? Anyway guess who I ran into?

"Who?"

Renji

"Wow that's great, but I don't think you know is going to be so happy."

I know anywhere I'm on my way, Bye.

"She's on her way."Chad said to Byakuya and picked up Ichigo and put him over his shoulder and Uryu just pushed his glasses and they walked out and went to their rooms to sleep.

"Renji I have to go, Nii-sama's wasted and is worried about me. You know if I don't come home he's going to come out and look for me."Rukia said sadly and hugged Renji who was outside with her as well as Orihime who hearing the call.

"That's alright it is late, why don't I drive you guys to your place I brought a car with me, the cheapest car I could find."Renji said smiling.

"Sure, we'd love to."Orihime pitched in before Rukia had time to say something.

They walked to the park lot and Renji walked over to his car and Rukia beamed and Orihime sweat dropped at the sight, he would have a car like that.

It was a red Volkswagen bus, it was very nice and looked new and clean and when Renji opened the door it was so clean and newly done in the inside.

"So where are you staying Renji?"Rukia said buckling in herself as well as Orihime.

"Well I'm staying in this little bus, I didn't have enough money to stay in that Onsen and then have enough money after to buy some things here or for food, and plus there's a really nice bathhouse not to far from here so I just take a nice shower over there."Renji said turning on the engine and putting it in reverse and heading out on the road and to the Onsen.

"So how is it at that luxurious Onsen, have you went in the hot springs yet? I heard they have the best."Renji said smiling as he kept driving.

"Oh no, I was hoping to try it tomorrow, you know you can come to, it's open to the public, but you have to pay."Rukia said blushing as she remembered Renji in the hot springs that day.

"Sweet I'll see if I can go tomorrow or my last day since I was going to go to the theme park, you can come with me if you like."Renji said and Rukia smiled.

Orihime was asleep when they pulled up by the Onsen and Renji helped Rukia take Orihime to her room since she was kind of heavy due to her massive boobs.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, remember me, and have sweet dreams."Renji said as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Renji."Rukia said trying to kiss his forehead but failed to so she kissed him on his cheek and he blushed as well as she did.

They didn't know but a pair of gray blue eyes watched them. This particular person was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki noble family and whatever is his he would not let anyone touch it.

For once in Byakuya's life he was Jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long time I guess. I've been really busy with getting caught up with my studies and I've been shopping around to get a new laptop for myself since my computer broke for awile and I had to wait intill my grandma got it fix since it's hers. Anyhow this chapter was not as exclusive as I wanted it to be and since I've really never been in Gentlemens club I don't really have that much experiance of how it looks, but I managed to ask some of my guy friends. So sorry if it isn't what you expected, but in the next chapter Rukia finds out about Byakuya and the boys where they went and is very furious with how Byakuya could have done that. <strong>

**It was kind of RenjiRukia a bit in here and it'll still be going on in the next chapter and the chapter after that. **

**So could any of you guys what exactly Rukia did with Renji that day? **

**Next Chapter: Theme Park and Hangovers**

**I thank the people who reviewed and everyone out there who reads!**

**Ja ne! ^^**


End file.
